


Offline

by InfaWrit10



Series: Rare Ship Week [2]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, human! au, rare ship week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfaWrit10/pseuds/InfaWrit10
Summary: Jojo and Lil enjoy chatting over tumblr... for the most part.Day 3:  Kissing





	

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this prompt, to be honest. I was planning on making this Liljo and yesterday's prompt Lilathan but since I had no ideas for this one, and I didn't post yesterday because what I wrote blew, I figured I'd incorporate both into this one! Also, this was inspired by the game 'Emily is Away'. It's free, and if you haven't already, I suggest you play it!

thelilbeatles: Hey

Jojo lit up when she saw the username pop up on her instant messaging screen. She had gotten a tumblr recently, and Lil—her only real friend—had been her first mutual.

onebadassangel: Hi!

 _No, too perky._ She deleted it.

onebadassangel: Hey. What’s up?

thelilbeatles: Not much, hangin’ out w/ Jon.

onebadassangel: Sock there?

She had hesitated before sending it.

thelilbeatles: Oh course he is. He and Jon are practically inseparable.

onebadassangel: Well, you are who you hang out—

She deleted it before she even got the whole sentence out. Lil was there too, she remembered. She didn’t want her to feel like an idiot just because she had poor taste when it came to friends of the opposite sex.

onebadassangel: and exactly /why/ are they inseparable?

thelilbeatles: Cuz Sock likes to bug ‘I’m is all.

thelilbeatles: ‘im*

onebadassangel: I swear autocorrect is a thing Satan spawned.

thelilbeatles: Lol, seriously.

thelilbeatles: He may have a crush on him, I don’t know. I’ll have to ask him about it.

onebadassangel: Well, idiots do have a tendency to drift to one another.

thelilbeatles: Oh come on, they’re not that bad. I know you don’t like Sock, but what is it about Jon that you don’t like?

Jojo stared at her screen for a minute. How could she put into words how she felt without legitimately saying how she felt? How could she ever put into perspective—let alone words—that her crush was pining after a boy so unknowingly lucky that every mention of him infuriated her? She couldn’t lie. Lil always knew when she lied, and even if she didn’t, she’d feel guilty.

onebadassangel: I just don’t like him. You said they’re hanging out a lot together, yeah? Well, stupid rubs off.

thelilbeatles: Jojo, that’s kinda rude.

Lil was always one to tell it like it was. Jojo recovered as if it didn’t bother her.

onebadassangel: So?

thelilbeatles: **sigh**

thelilbeatles: What am I going to do with you?

onebadassangel: Hey, you know me. I’m a bitch, what do you expect?

thelilbeatles: Hm

Jojo didn’t know what to make of that answer. She assumed Lil was disappointed in her, sending a ball of hurt into her chest. Disappointing someone was always worse than making them upset. She directed the conversation back to where they’d started.

onebadassangel: So what are you all doin’?

thelilbeatles: Well

thelilbeatles: Sock’s hanging on Jon as he plays a video game

thelilbeatles: and I’m

thelilbeatles: not interested

onebadassangel: Ha XD

onebadassangel: So you resorted to talking to a bitch on tumblr?

thelilbeatles: Preeeetty much yeah

onebadassangel: XD

onebadassangel: Where even are you right now?

thelilbeatles: Lol, was that correct grammar? I’m not sure XD

onebadassangel: Oh for the love of God please don’t be a grammar nazi.

thelilbeatles: Why not? You always are

onebadassangel: I’m a bitch, I reserve the right

thelilbeatles: >:P

Jojo laughed to herself upon seeing the response she knew she’d get.

thelilbeatles: You’re such a tool

onebadassangel: Yup

thelilbeatles: So what are you doing, you little shit?

onebadassangel: Writing an essay

thelilbeatles: Oh, is it the one for Monroe’s class?

onebadassangel: Who else would give us homework over a break?

thelilbeatles: True, true.

onebadassangel: Do you know if I can bullshit it?

thelilbeatles: You can bullshit anything if you really wanted to

onebadassangel: true XD

thelilbeatles: Should I leave you alone so you can concentrate?

_No! Please don’t leave!_

onebadassangel: Nah, I can concentrate fine.

thelilbeatles: you sure?

onebadassangel: yeah

thelilbeatles: Alright. How’s it comin’?

onebadassangel: It’s coming along. I mean, I feel like I’m talking out my ass but

onebadassangel: What else is new?

thelilbeatles: ha, lol

thelilbeatles: Oh shit, gotta go, the guys and I are going to get something to eat. Later

onebadassangel: See ya

Oh well, at least she’d had a few more moments with her.

A month later...

thelilbeatles: Hey. Haven’t talked to you in awhile, how’ve you been?

Jojo was shocked when she heard the droplet sound tumblr had given off as a ringtone. She hadn't spoken to Lil in a few weeks, and she wondered where she had disappeared to. They didn't go to the same high school, and had met in an art class Jojo’s mom had forced her to attend. Jojo hadn’t made art that day, but a friend… She also made the bathtub an absolute mess when she’d washed the paint out of her hair.

Their friendship spanned seven years to the present.

Over the years, Lil had evolved into this sort of punk rock princess. She became so pretty all of the sudden, and her taste in music got fairly dark, but not full-emo. She developed a hard shell over the years too, Jojo watched it form. She felt as if Lil had built her walls around the two of them, because Jojo never felt shut out from the Lil she knew from the beginning, although that shell was fairly obvious as she listened to the mentions of her other friends disappear. She had mentioned that she’d been betrayed by many, and it made Jojo’s blood boil. It made Jojo not trust anyone she hung out with ever again, hence why she couldn’t stand Sock and Jonathan, despite never having met the latter.

She rushed to her phone once the shock rolled off her.

onebadassangel: Hey, not much. Where’ve you been?

thelilbeatles: Sorry I’ve been away recently, I’ve been busy.

onebadassangel: Care to share why?

She wasn’t sure if that sounded irritated or not. If it was, she didn’t care.

thelilbeatles: Well, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Jonathan lately.

onebadassangel: Why that prick?

onebadassangel: Bored?

onebadassangel: We should hang out soon.

She deleted all of them.

onebadassangel: Oh

thelilbeatles: Yeah, we’re dating now, by the way.

Lil’s fingernails tore through Jojo’s chest and, once they got there, pierced her heart all at once. At least, that’s what Jojo felt had happened. She could picture Jonathan from Lil’s descriptions, smiling and laughing along with his brown-eyed beauty.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

How does one respond to their heart being broken?

onebadassangel: Has he kissed you?

thelilbeatles: No

_Thank the fuckin’ lord._

onebadassangel: Is it serious?

thelilbeatles: As serious as a relationship can be when we’re this young, I guess.

tnebadassangel: You guess? Why not know?

thelilbeatles: I do know

onebadassangel: That’s not what you said

thelilbeatles: Sometimes I just say that

onebadassangel: You /don’t/ know, do you?

Jojo’s fingers flew across the screen, typing out her messages feverishly, and nowhere in her accusations did she ever think to stop.

onebadassangel: You don't think he deserves you

onebadassangel: You don’t know if you love him

onebadassangel: You aren't sure if you’ll love him ever

onebadassangel: Why are you with him then?

thelilbeatles: Who the hell do you think you are?!

Jojo woke up then.

She didn’t answer.

thelilbeatles: Answer me

Jojo took a shower.

thelilbeatles: Hello?!

Jojo went to sleep.

thelilbeatles: ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!

Each vibration Jojo heard on her dresser put her through a certain form of hell that could only be described in pricks and prods of guilt. She didn’t turn off her phone though.

She deserved it.

3 months later...

Jojo was walking down the street. She needed to clear her head.

She always thought she looked good in leather. Her leather jacket just seemed heavy on her slim figure now. It was as if she were a subconscious martyr lately, holding herself back from anything and everything. Some noticed that, everyone noticed that her normal bite was gone, her normally intense demeanor lost to the claws of uncertainty and shyness. Everyone was a bit scared, so no one asked her about it. If anyone had, that aggression she normally carried would have bitten their head clean off.

“Hey,” a familiar voice called from the opposite side of the street.

Jojo knew it was for her. She ignored it. She couldn’t face her. She wasn’t worthy, after a all of what she’d done. She sunk further into her jacket, thankful that it was slightly big on her.

“Hey,” the voice called again.

_Jojo, that’s kinda rude._

The message, Lil’s imagined voice, replayed in Jojo’s mind. For once, Jojo didn’t want to be a cold bitch, and instead caved into the raw emotions that gripped her so tightly.

She turned her head very slowly to the side.

Lil stared at her for a second before looking both ways on the street. She shoved her hands into her green hoodie pockets as she jogged across the street to her friend. She breathed, collecting herself, and on the exhale, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Can we--?” Lil looked back into the street for a second. She started again once she looked back into Jojo’s face, “Can we talk about things?”

Jojo glanced at the park next to them, looking lit up in a strangely sad way as the dying light of dusk settled in. The streetlights came on above them. Both girls’ gazes jolted to them, startled by the buzz of the bulbs, before Jojo answered.

“Sure.”

Lil settled on the end of the slide. Jojo took one of the swings. Due to the odd way the playground had been built, the two were almost right next to each other. Nevertheless, they both stared forward, as if both were involved in conversations with invisible people in front of them, and not with each other.

“I’ve been thinking lately…” Lil started with a cliché line.

Jojo looked at her, only daring to with her peripherals. She began to kick the ground a little with her toes, beginning to swing. Maybe it would release some of the anxiety in her stomach.

Lil sighed, listening to the creaking of the swing beside her, but not looking up.

“I’ve been very unsure of everything lately… I mean, I’m a teenager, that’s my job... but…”

Jojo kickstarted herself into the air, gaining altitude.

“I can’t keep denying myself of something I know I want.”

Jojo kicked with a little more energy. “And what’s that?” she asked, fearful that she had made the wrong choice in her wording, or in speaking at all, for that matter.

“I want you.”

Jojo’s butt slipped off the swing, and she flailed to try and dig her shoes into the ground while pulling on the old chain to catch herself. Her head snapped to Lil. “What?” She’d waited years for her to say those exact words, but she never thought that she’d be straining to hear Lil’s confession over the loud creaking of a struggling old swing.

“I love you, Jojo. I know I do.”

“But… You’re with—“

“I broke up with Jon.”

Wasn’t good enough for you…. Jojo couldn’t help the lining of skepticism still in her head.

“What happened?” Jojo asked instead, gently.

“I discovered the difference between like and love. I liked Jon, but I always felt… like I was in the wrong place in my life. Deep down I knew, I guess I always knew, but… I never truly addressed it. Now that I have, I feel ten times better.”

At that point, Lil’s eyes met Jojo’s.

The swing still creaked, still trying to calm down from Jojo’s horrible representation of a dismount, and the sky got a little darker.

Jojo released the chain, feet landing firmly on the colorful turf.

She meandered over to the spot directly in front of Lil on the slide, holding the ends of her jacket. She looked to the side, and then looked at Lil, who was just looking up at her from her sneakers.

She waited a minute. “Would it be too forward if I kissed you right now?”

Lil honestly looked shocked. She wasn’t used to the shy Jojo that appeared before her now. She soon fixed her open mouth, editing it into a tiny smile. She stood up from the slide, and kissed her in the rough light of dusk quickly descending over the town.


End file.
